


Niko? *A OneShot Fanfic*

by AlfaNBeta



Category: Oneshot - Fandom
Genre: DONT JUDGE ME!, Hey, OKAY., Stuff., okay?, stop judging me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfaNBeta/pseuds/AlfaNBeta
Summary: Stuff.THERE IS NO SUMMARY!





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> I posted this on Wattpad cuz I had to wait for my invitation so ima just copy n paste it  
> here go check that out  
> AAAAAA why do I do this?  
> This copy and pasted by Wattpad, btw.  
> I had to wait for my invitation so I wrote it while doing stuff, just gonna copy n paste the chapters  
> here's the link to Wattpad stuff  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/165309242-niko-a-oneshot-fanfic  
> AAAAAA why do I do this?  
> This copy and pasted by Wattpad, btw.  
> I had to wait for my invitation so I wrote it while doing stuff, just gonna copy n paste the chapters  
> here's the link to Wattpad stuff  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/165309242-niko-a-oneshot-fanfic  
> JUST SO YOU KNOW  
> * 9-year-old alert*  
> YOU'RE NINE YEARS OLD IN THIS.  
> Just so it's less weird.  
> There might be a triple book fanfic, but I'll definitely make a sequel...  
> Yeah and I'll post on Wattpad sooner so go check that out.  
> O ye and I might make a Niko X Reader fanfic?  
> Eh kinda weird...I'll put the same concept of nine year old tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *God, this used to be long.. I got better at writing overnight, but this is long. Summary: Night said Niko is whatever the reader wants them to be, and Niko is a GIRL in this fanfic. Your sister is the only one taking care of you.*

(Go easy on me, this is my first, mkay?) (Also, your only a 9-Year-Old like me, just to make that a little clear.)

 

 

I sat there as I got recommended a game... OneShot. I thought that it sounded like a weird name, but I liked it.

I started playing.

The first time it broke the fourth wall, I was pretty amazed...  
But that was just the beginning.


	2. I miss you, Niko. (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Just in case you forgot, Night said that Niko is whatever gender the players want them to be, or something? I'm not sure, I don't keep up with stuff, I just heard it, I'm gonna follow it. Oh, and your mom and dad are dead and your sister's taking care of you, and you're quite annoying, talking about OneShot all the time.*  
> (This counts as a Note.)  
> (Niko is a girl in this fanfic... this is kind of stupid but eh i'll roll with it I need TO INSPIRE PPL TO MAKE ONESHOT

I finished playing the game in recording mode... Including solstice...I miss Niko, her. 

I started crying for like, the 30th time this half a month.

I was starting to know what people felt like when they miss characters so much they wish they were real.

I hadn't stopped believing, though...

Knowing that so-

["I'm sorry, even though your so obsessed... for some reason, Niko can't go home."] Said the system message.

I paused.

That was the only thing keeping me happy. Knowing the fact that Niko was home.

[ "But that can change." ]

What?

[ "Maybe they won't be able to go home, but maybe somewhere they'll be happy?" ]

How?

"And someplace you'll be happy to hear about too. There is a folder I can't find on your computer, that has a message on it. If you can find it, and play the game again and start it up... You might be happy again."

I was surprised and amazed.

I need to find this folder.

I looked through documents, literally ANYTHING.

 

I looked up and I realised it was night, 2 AM in the morning... Shoot, I have to go to sleep.

I'll check one last folder.

And if it's in there, I'll run it tomorrow.


	3. (2) *You don't have to read, just know that YOU find the folder in this.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I have nothing to say about this because it's a short chapter)

I FOUND THE FOLDER!

The entity opened a text prompt and a text as soon as you said that.

["Looks like you found it. Ready to go?"]

You typed" "Even a god has duties, I gotta go to sleep, it's 2 AM right now."

["Seriously?"]

"Yeah."

"I'll run it tomorrow."

Then, you went to sleep, being hopeful.


	4. Don't lie to me, World Machine... (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is all in the same freaking day, so I don't expect to get views any time soon.
> 
> You better be happy I'm publishing this early.
> 
> And I'm gonna use reader inserts.
> 
> (Wattpad copy)

You woke up, and it's time you used the computer.

["Welcome back, Y/N."]

"Heya, World Machine."

["Ready to run?"]

"You bet." You said as you opened up the folder you found and played OneShot.

["Look, this is going to sound crazy to you, but this might be dangerous for you."]

"Why?"

 

[“I don't know if this will work...”]

"I just need to try it anyway, to help Niko."

["Last chance."]

 

> YES NO

["Beat the game once again, and you will get to see Niko again."]

"See you."

(Time skip to after you beat the game)

Niko was at the top of the tower.

You chose to save The World for once.

You heard Niko scream in agony, and a little bit of pain.

Something was sticking out of your screen.

"WOAH!" You said as you fell out of your chair.


	5. N-Niko? (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I hope you guys enjoy this) (Wattpad copy)

You fell out of your chair when you saw...Niko?

"I...nevermind, I'll just..." You said, looking at the sleeping Niko right in front of you.

I'm gonna go keep her here on my bed while I'm going down to the living room for a while.

*Niko's P.O.V.* (Yay first change in P.O.V!)

"Ow..." I said, getting to my feet.

"The last thing I remember is Y/N telling me to save the world..."

I saw a room with a computer, a bed, a desk, and a door, with a lot of extra space.

"I'll see where I am."

*Y/N P.O.V.*

I think it's time to see how Niko's handling it...

You thought as you walked up the stairs...

The door opened, to reveal... Niko?

"Err... Where am I?" She asked.

"Erm... Hi there...You're in my house...Why?"

“Do you have any idea how I got here?”

“Ehh...”


	6. Well, erm... (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hai there, I just put this here for fun.

Niko P.O.V.*

 

"Not really..." He said.

"In any case, I'm kind of hungry, do you have anything to eat?"

He chuckled a bit before answering my question.

"I guess we have some pancakes left over..."

"Where?"

"Follow me." He said.

Y/N P.O.V.*

I grabbed Niko's hand and went down the stairs to the fridge, and then microwaved the leftover pancakes. She sat at the table, waiting for it to finish microwaving.

I served her the leftover pancakes that we had, and let her finish them.

Niko P.O.V.*

Wow, this is all so nice... I wish Y/N could see it, or my family could...

I started crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm alright... I wish someone I knew was here, though..."

"It's okay..."

"You look so mature as young as you are!" I said to him.

"Some people say that to me... heh..."

"What's your name?"

"Err...." He waited a while before answering.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing..."

"So what's your name?"

"Err...Y/N..." He answered.

"WHAT!?!"

"Hey, calm down!"

I can't believe Y/N is just a kid with E/C eyes with an F/C shirt with shorts!


	7. Y/N? (6)

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah..." 

"Well, do you at least wanna ask some questions?"

"Yes!" I answered.

"Follow me, then."

We both walked upstairs to the room I woke up in and sat down on the bed.

"What do you wanna ask first?" 

I couldn't choose, there were SO many things I had to ask!

I guess I should start with...

"How old are you?" I asked.

"9-Years-Old."

Is he seriously 9?

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't look like much of a god, now, do I?"

"No..." I answered.

"I'm just your average player."

"Am I in a god's world?" I asked.

"No, you're in a normal world... at least for humans."

"Do you think I am a cat?"

"Do you LOOK like a cat?

...Oh wait, you do..but no."

"Where's the machine you ran the World Machine?”

"Err... Right there." He said as he pointed to his computer.

"Really? I thought it would look different."

"You don't look like one of the people from my world..."

"That's because I am not." He answered.

There were still so many, but I can't ask him all of them, can I?

"That's it."

"Really? He asked.

"Yeah."

"This is kind of awkward..."

"How are you feeling?" 

"Really tired!" I answered.

He asked me some basic questions, and I answered them all.

"I'm still kind of in shock, Y/N..."

"It's okay, Niko."

"I still miss Mama..."

I hugged him and started to cry because I missed them so much...

"I know, I know... but there was only one way to save you from this...The World Machine told me that you weren't able to go home, even IF I saved you... But I had to find some way to save you..."

"That's kind of what matters now, isn't it, Niko?"

"The one person you wanted to meet, you now get to meet."

That much was true, but I still missed everyone...so I cried more and hugged them tighter.

"Shh, Niko... It's okay."

"Is it really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it is..."

I wouldn't be able to bear it if you weren't able to go home...


	8. Chapter 8

A while passed and Y/N said I should sleep for a while.

I agreed, and I went to sleep...

"Y/N?"

"Y/N!"

A text said that came out of the sky said ["Y/N has abandoned you."]

"No... Why would he abandon me?"

I started to drop onto my knees and sit down on the floor.

["Cry all you want, no one can help you now."]

"No..."

"No......"

I woke up startled and realized it was morning.

"Did he really abandon m-"

He thought before the door opened, revealing a Y/N that has changed.

"Y/N!" I said, coming up to hug him and started crying again.

"Niko? What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare where you abandoned me..."

"I'd never do that, Niko." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure..."

"It's alright, Niko..."

"I don't think I'd be able to abandon you..."

"Okay, Niko?"

"Promise?" I asked him.

"Promise."


	9. Chapter 9

*Y/N P.O.V.*

We both sat down a while after that.

I'm kind of worried for Niko.

"Niko, do you think you'll have these nightmares again and again?"

I knew she missed her family... so much, yet I'm here, taking away her freedom.

I started to blame myself.

"This is all my fault... Isn't it?"

"Wait, what?" Niko answered.

"Having to have you come back, again but making you feel so sad at that expense...I should have just let you be."

I SHOULD have just let her be.

"Yet I'm a selfish god, taking away your last bit of free-"

"YOU AREN'T!" She interrupted...

"I think you're nice for saving me, and I wanted to meet the real Y/N in person..."

"So don't blame yourself, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Y/N..." She said.

"It's alright..."

"I miss Alula and Calamus, though." 

"I miss them too-"

You stopped as you heard a system message from the computer.

["You can let Niko see the world they have been transported to."]

["I have reset the end of the data and put all of her memories into a recording of her memories."]

"Niko?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna see the world of OneShot from my view?¨

"Yea?" She answered.

"Well then, come here and play it."


	10. Niko plays OneShot :P (9)

Woah, this game is so awesome!

I love it to bits!

*Stomach growls*

"Err... Y/N, I need to go eat..."

"That's fine, just get to a bed and sleep to save, well, I mean... You could exit the game right away, but that's rude." He answered.

His sister prepared us breakfast, then we went back to playing OneShot!

(After beating the game)

"Phew, I guess that's the ending..." I said.

"There's more."

SERIOUSLY!?!?!

He explained how I get to the Solstice ending and...

(Timeskip)

Yay, I finally finished the game!

"Yayyy..." Y/N groaned.

Y/N P.O.V.*

I let Niko play for a bit longer before we went to sleep.

We got comfortable enough to sleep with each other in my queen sized bed, so Niko wouldn't have nightmares!

Niko would sometimes hug me and stuff, but she slept well.


	11. Talking to the world machine, one on one. (10)

"Niko, you can go rest awhile, I need to check something."

"World Machine, are you there?"

["Yes, why?"]

"Do you know what Niko's World looks like?"

["Yes, I do..."]

"Can you somehow generate a world made out of code?"

["I mean, yes, but how will Niko get there...And won't you miss her?"]

"Not if you can somehow generate a door to Niko's New Realm, with all the people she knew... With some of the extra space in my bedroom."

["Okay, I guess...It'll take a month to generate the USB... and it might be somewhere around your desk at that time."]

"We need a USB to hold the door open for extra space, right?"

["Yep."]

"I just have to keep track of it till then... Wait, does Night know about all of this?

["Who is "Night"?"]

"Okay, so you know how the universe simulation needed to run, right?"

["Yes... "]

"So this universe takes a form of a game... And we both know that games take developers to develop, right?"

["So...Is "Night" one of those developers?

"Bingo. also, Night, yes indeed stands for something, A.K.A. NightMargin."

"It'd only make sense for me to check if he knew."

["How do I come into play?"]

"While I find out answers, you go make the USB drive."

[" Tomorrow?"]

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"I'll see ya." I typed as I shut down the computer and got into bed with Niko.


	12. Winter! (11)

Y/N P.O.V.*

I woke up and realized that it's winter.

Niko got up and asked you if they could play outside and if I could join her.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Yay!"

We went outside and we both wore jackets and Niko and I played outside for a little while.

We started a snow fight and... Yeah... You can see how that escalated.

"Eat this-" And thus, Niko got interrupted by getting a snowball to the face.

We ended up going inside after 30 minutes, eating breakfast and Niko wanted to play other games on the computer with me.

(Time skip to after Undertale)

"Finished the pacifist route!"

I didn't bother to tell her about the genocide route, because Niko is too innocent and pure for that.

"I think that's enough for today."

"Yeah!"

We went for lunch, then went to talk for a while...

"Hey, Niko."

"Yeah?"

"If the World Machine doesn't mess up, you might be able to go home!"

"REALLY?" She shouted as I caught her off guard.

"Yeah!"

"How long?"

"Just 15 more days!"

"Y/N..."

"I'll miss you so much, though..."

"Says who?" I asked her.

"You said I'll be able to go home..."

"Yeah, through the door that would be in the extra space in my bedroom, which the Entity will keep open!"

"I can't believe it, Y/N!"

"Yeah... It's the happy ending we deserve, isn't it?"

"You bet!" She said...

That caught me off guard, did she learn that from the way I talk?

Nevermind.

Niko P.O.V.*

I'll get to go home... And I can see Y/N whenever I want?

This is like a dream come true!

"Plus, you'll get to taste your mama's pancakes where she grinds hazelnuts into the batter!"

Mama's pancakes... They're so delicious...

"I wish I could go home now..."

"Niko, It's okay...It's just the tiny price we have to pay for the happy ending we deserve."

I know that...

Y/N, though just a kid who mostly wears an f/c shirt and jeans or shorts, is still the god of that world... And he's super nice!

"Thank you so much, Y/N!"

"You shouldn't be thanking me, you should be thanking the world machine..."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks...for all of this, Y/N."

"You'll finally get to meet my mama, too!"

"Yeah, and I'll look forward to that!"

"Me too!" He said.

I thought we'd have no happy ending, Y/N...

Instead, we get a super happy ending!

(THIS IS NOT GONNA BE JINXED, I'D NEVER LET NIKO COME TO HARM)

"Y/N, how much do you miss everyone?"

Y/N P.O.V.*

"I miss all of them, from Silver, Cedric, Alula, Calamus, Rue, and Kip, and ETC."

"I do too..."

That's why I'm determined to get back home.

Because everyone sacrificed themselves for me, and I won't let them down!


End file.
